


Dragon and Magician

by ijuinpurples



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Attempt at Humor, Day 2 - Sky Day: Dragon AU | Royalty AU, Dino/Tsuna (mentioned), Friendship, Humor, KHR Rarepair Week 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijuinpurples/pseuds/ijuinpurples
Summary: King Tsuna instructed his magician, Mukuro to protect an albino prince, who turned out to be a dragon.





	Dragon and Magician

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR.
> 
> While my main ship is 6918, 6996 and 10051 when it concerns Byakuran and Mukuro, occasionally, I do ship 10069.

Mukuro’s right eye twitched when he realized he was in a fluffy purple dress. Chrome was trying her hardest to stifle her laughter while the main culprit who put him in the said dress was rolling on the floor laughing.

 _Wait, does this mean I fight that werewolf in this dress just now?_ His trident materialized. He couldn’t let anyone that saw him in this dress alive. Except for his sister, Chrome of course. And sadly, the albino prince too.

“Wait, onii-sama. You can’t kill him. His Highness wouldn’t like that.”

Ah, that’s right. He was forced to babysit this albino prince for an indefinite amount of time in this castle up in the mountain. It didn’t matter if the said prince was 23 years old and slightly older than him. He was too childish to be called an adult.

He stabbed his trident at the legs of the unconscious werewolf that came to kill the prince.

“Onii-sama!!!”

“Well, let me quote, my dear Chrome. _‘Protect him but try your best not to kill the enemies that come unless absolutely necessary. No destruction either.’_ That’s what his Highness said. He didn’t say I can’t harm or amputate the enemies.”

“As cunning as always, Muku-chan.”

“Did you hear someone talking, Chrome?”

“Hey, are you ignoring me?!”

“Must have been mosquitoes. We need more repellants, Chrome.”

The girl giggled as the prince pouted.

* * *

 

“Let’s play hide and seek again today.”

“No.”

“Come on. Why you always have to be so grumpy like an old man?” Byakuran gasped. “Don’t tell me you are actually an old man in disguise?” He paused. “Oh wait, I don’t feel surprised at all. I mean you claimed to be the strongest magician alive, so, an illusion or a de-aging spell is as easy as-”

“Excuse me, I’m a genuine 21 years old magician, unlike a certain prince who is actually a 3 years old brat in disguise.”

“Huh? Are you implying that a 3 years old brat is a better magician than you?”

Mukuro smiled menacingly as his trident materialized. “I’ll show you what fun is.”

“Haha. Now, that’s more like it.”

* * *

 

He’s annoying, he’s irritating and he’s a brat. That’s what Mukuro initially thought of Byakuran. But then, the albino prince proved him wrong. Sure, he’s infuriating him but he was also quick-witted and he’s fun. He could make practically anything into a game, even with just a short little tree branch. And he enjoyed his sense of humour too. He couldn’t believe himself that he would say this, but, spending time with Byakuran was much more entertaining than his spar with Kyoya or anything else _. Perhaps, this babysitting job wasn’t so bad._ Plus, he got to ‘play’ with the enemies that came after Byakuran.

* * *

 

Byakuran couldn’t believe his father have asked the help of the Vongola kingdom to protect him. Seriously, what was his father thinking? He didn’t need protection at all. He could just blast off the demons in one-shot if he wanted to. Byakuran huffed. He was plotting how to throw his tantrum when his eyes caught sight of the Vongola infamous magician sparring with the infamous bloodthirsty commander. He was a dragon. Illusion couldn’t fool him. But, there was always an exception for everything. And for him, it was Mukuro’s illusion.

 _He’s charming, he’s strong and his illusion can fool me.  He also looked stress._ That’s what Byakuran saw in Mukuro at first. _This fellow needs to unwind._ So, he forgo his tantrum and agreed for the protection with the condition that his bodyguard was Mukuro. It turned out his decision was right. The magician has twisted sense of humour and the flustered expression that he made when he got teased was the icing of the cake. Plus, Chrome was cute and nice despite being opposite to Mukuro and he has always wanted a little sister. The time spent with the two of them was the best part of his life.

* * *

 

Byakuran has decided that Mukuro and Chrome would be his first and only hoard aside from his marshmallows. That was why he saw red when Mukuro was injured. _Screw Tsunayoshi’s no killing policy._ _No one threaten my hoard unscathed._

* * *

 

It happened so quickly.

If he was a second late, the chain would have pierced his heart instead of his shoulder. _F***ing Vendice._

Before he could cloak himself in illusion and begin his counterattack, he heard a growl and his vision were blinded by a sudden surge of white light.

He should have felt surprised. But, somehow, he didn’t. Having to put up with Byakuran for half a year has totally desensitized him to the point that he merely grumbled upon the fact that he did not realize it sooner. He should have known no ordinary prince would garner the attention of so many demons and supernatural creatures.

Standing not far from him was a white dragon with purple slit eyes and sparkling scales along with the angel-like wings, breathing a series of white ball of flames towards the enemies. Despite his enormous size, he gracefully sidestepped every single attack and magic aimed at him and slaughtered every enemy in his way as though it was just a dance.

 _So beautiful. So mesmerizing….and….. how dare he didn’t invite me to this dance._ “Kufufufu, I guess I’m just going to invite myself then. Come on. Let’s go, Chrome.” He sealed his wound temporarily with magic as he cloaked himself with a mist.

The concern that flashed through Chrome’s eye was immediately being replaced by eagerness. It has been a long time since her brother let her join any battle after all.

Unfortunately, they have forgotten that their beloved king’s no destruction policy.

* * *

 

“Mu.ku.ro….”

“Ohh, looks like our fluffy little king is here. Hi, Tsunayoshi-kun!” Byakuran who has reverted to his human form waved at the frowning brunet who came riding on a pegasus.

“Kufufu, we haven’t met for half a year and the first thing you do when we met is to growl at me. I’m hurt, your highness.” He clutched his hand at his chest.

“You are injured, Muku-chan.” Byakuran poked at the magician’s bloody shoulder, making him hissed.

“You destroyed half of the mountain.” Tsuna deadpanned.  

“Damage is unavoidable in a battle against the demon armies.”

“Yes, it can. Gosh, you’re a magician. You could have just cast a large scale sleeping spell or something instead of… of this.” Tsuna threw his hands upwards in exasperation.

“But, that would be half the fun.” Byakuran pouted. “And they don’t deserve to be alive, not after they almost kill Mukuro.” His pupils shift momentarily into dark purple slits before returned to its normal shade of lavender.

“They did?”

“No/Yes.” Mukuro and Byakuran replied at the same time and glared at each other.

“Fine, but next time, try to avoid these. The main reason why I agree to put Byakuran under your care is because I want to avoid this kind of damage while I’m working to subdue them. (Because mental damage didn’t required large sum of money to fix it compared to collateral damage) If you continue like this, it’s like there’s no difference between sending Byakuran to Kyoya and sending him to you.”

He turned towards Chrome and let out what sounded like a whine.  “And you’re supposed to rein him in, not helping him.”

Chrome twiddled meekly with her fingers. “Sorry. It is just that it has been a long time since I get to fight along with onii-sama.”

Tsuna sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m cutting your pay for this damage, Mukuro.”

“Kufufufu, you can’t.”

“Why is that so? I’m the king.”

“Perhaps, you need to take a look back at your own memories, your Highness.” Mukuro’s right eye glowed indigo as he approached Tsuna slowly who retreated at the sight of it.

Nothing nice came out when Mukuro used that spell to refresh one’s memory. “Wh-What did I forget this time?”

“Onii-sama….” Chrome tugged at his charred sleeve.

Mukuro huffed and the indigo flame disappeared. “Seriously, I know you loved being f***ed by your husband big ****, but please take good care of your brain cells while you’re at it.”

Tsuna looked absolutely mortified by that statement. “Mu..Mukuro!”

The said magician just rolled his eyes before he continued. “You didn’t tell me that Byakuran is a dragon or give me any explanation when you dump the three of us together in this mountain castle. Nor did you tell me that the demon lord Vendice is after him. I would have been more prepared if you told me.”

Tsuna blinked. “Eh, I didn’t?” _Reborn is going to kill me for forgetting things again._ He laughed nervously and tried to steer away the topic of their conversation. “We need to get that injuries of yours treated now before they get infected, Mukuro.”

Mukuro’s right eye twitched. He knew he should have gone along with his plan to murder Dino before the wedding night. The blond’s stupidity was infectious. “I’m telling Reborn about this.”

“No, you don’t. Please… I’ll double up your pay.”

“Who cares about that? Now that Tsunayoshi-kun is here, let’s hurry up to the spare castle and get you treated and we’re gonna have a marshmallow fiesta for three days and three nights.” Byakuran tugged cheerfully at both Tsuna and Mukuro’s uninjured arm. “Don’t worry. I’m sure you and Dino can hold out against sex for three days, Tsunayoshi-kun.”

The young king sputtered. “Byakuran! Not you too!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be longer but I have to shorten it because I need to study for my end of semester exam. I wasn’t even supposed to be here but this KHR rarepair prompt is more interesting than my chemistry notes….


End file.
